


Obito See's

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Obito has no idea what that thing in the ground was, he's just super glad it's gone.





	Obito See's

 

                                                                  Obito See's

 

Obito blinked into the distance, trying to make since of what just happened in the last five or so hours.

First Rin had been captured, then Kakashi had been hurt, and then they all nearly died in a cave-in.

They probably would have too if it wasn’t for those random ninja that showed up.

He’ll never forget that moment when he saw the boulder coming down in Kakashi’s blind spot. The world sharp and clear with his Sharingan wide open. The relief he felt when the boulder turned to sand was short lived when a red headed man grabbed Kakashi and held a glowing red hand to his face.

His eyes stung as he shouting at the man to let Kakashi go and lunging beside Rin, only for them both to be grabbed and sat down. He wanted to argue but then Kakashi was shoved down right beside him and his face wasn’t bleeding anymore but he looked like he was going into shock. ( Not that Obito would blame him.)

The red headed man was joined by a blond and the two decimated the rock ninja while treating it all like a competition. Even arguing over who won when Minato-sensei showed up.

With his Sharingan active Obito can see the expressions of caution and confusion that showed up on his sensei’s face as the two crazy ninja address him.

He didn’t have the energy to dodge when the red head suddenly threw all three of them at Minato-sensei then sent a blast of red chakra into the ground. A wall of sand went up as a black and white human looking thing appeared and then the trees were attacking.

At that point Obito’s saw a yellow flash and was suddenly looking around the Konoha camp when a massive BOOM sounded in the distance. Almost everyone got knocked to the ground because of the after effects but Obito isn’t paying attention then.

He’s paying attention to the way the red chakra and the grainy sand chakra are ripping the split, twisted, dark, chakra apart.

Whatever that thing was Obito is super super grateful that it no longer exists.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's so short guys, but here's Obito's view point.  
> Thanks to SimZim, Lostagain, and Mica for the comments!  
> And thank you all for the Kudos!!! They make me so happy!


End file.
